Cheap Love
by Jenaiscute123
Summary: 1 year Miku trying to move out made a bet with her Brother Mikuo but lost. now she is ready to try again and this time she wins and has moved out. But sadly for her she didn't realize how hard it is to be on her own. Rated T just to be safe.


**I wrote this awhile back and I decideed to finish it and publish it.**

**BEFORE YOU READ THIS GO READ MIKUOS BET! **

**Miku's pov**

1 year ago I got into a bet with my brother.

The bet was that if I could take care of myself for one day I can move out.

Now I'm 19 and I still live with Mikuo and he still won't let me move out.

"Remember what happened last time?" he asked.

"But I have been thinking about it and I knocked that guy into the dumpster so if it were to happen again I now know I can totally deal with it!" I said.

"We will bet again but this time you only get $100," said Mikuo.

"Alright! We can start tomorrow morning," I said as I went to my room.

It's almost 10 pm but I want to stay up to pack. I got everything I needed, and I got a swim suit just in case I find a pool.

After I was done I got into my pajamas and got into bed.

I dreamed about me and Kaito's wedding (we started dating 3 months ago, we will totally get married someday)

Then I was woken, sluggishly by Mikuo.

"The bet has started, get dressed and get out," he said to me.

"Love you too Mikuo," I said as I pushed him out.

I got into I wore a light blue tank, my pink hoodie, a short white skirt, green flip flops, and I put my hair up in my usual pigtails.

I got my bag and my purse and head out to my car (yes I have my own car now)

And I headed out into the world.

I needed a place to stay that was cheap; Mikuo gave me an extra $50 for a room, the only cheap place I could stay at is the motel I stayed at.

I headed down that direction, I saw the motel, looked like it had some renovations done but when I walked in it still reeked of smoke and beer.

Gumi was waiting at the desk just like last time.

"Welcome back Miku, you look nice," said Gumi.

After the bet I got her number and sometimes we text but we haven't seen each other in a year.

"You too, have you lost weight?" I asked.

"5 pounds," she replied handing me the key to the room I had last time.

I handed her the $50 Mikuo gave me and head up to 2-7.

I walked in, the room looked different, the TV was of better quality and the sheets had been changed from that weird green color to a nice sky blue.

I packed my stuff in the drawers on the dresser the TV was sitting on.

Then I went to make sure the window that guy snuck into last time was locked, the dumpster from last time was gone.

I got my mini laptop and got on YouTube and watched videos until about 3 when I got a call.

"Hello?" I said picking up my cell phone.

"Are you coming to the coffee shop soon? Luka's performance is in 30 minutes," it was Rin.

"OH MY GOD I TOTALLY FORGOT! I'll be there soon!" I said hanging up.

I got out of my outfit and into a nice sea foam green summer dress and some white flats.

I got down to the lobby and Gumi was sitting at the desk.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To the coffee house for my friends performance, wanna come?" I asked.

"Sure," she said putting a 'gone to lunch' sign on her desk.

She was wearing a nice orange shirt, white shorts and black combat boots, "nice outfit," I said as we got into my car and left.

When we got to the coffee house I was just 5 minutes in time.

We ran in and found Meiko, Kaito, Neru, Teto and Rin where all at a table and there was a spot for me next to Kaito.

I sat next to Kaito and we pulled a chair up for Gumi.

After the performance that was going on when I got there Luka came out and sang "Dancer in the Dark."

She got lots of applause.

Afterwards they had a brake for judging (it was a contest) and Luka came out to greet us.

For more space we moved to an 8 person table right next to the stage.

"Where's Len anyway?" I asked Rin.

"He's working it," said Rin.

"Well I want a hot chocolate," I said as I looked around for a waiter.

"Do you need anything?" I looked up to see a man with long purple hair.

"A hot chocolate please," I said.

He walked off.

"That's Gakupo, he goes to collage with Len but is about to graduate with a degree in technical theater soon," said Rin.

"Oh he seems nice," I said.

"And dreamy," added Luka.

"He's my brother," said Gumi.

We all just kind of looked at her.

"Why didn't you say hi to him?" asked Kaito.

"Well he's only my half-brother so we don't talk a lot," said Gumi.

Then after the awkwardness and my hot chocolate the judges had finally picked the 3 winners.

"In 3rd place with the $100 dollars in cash goes to… TEI!"

A girl with long white air and red eyes walked up.

"In 2nd place with $500 dollars in cash goes to LILY SMITH!" **(I have no clue what here last name is)**

A girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes walked up to the stage.

"And in 1st place with $1,000 dollars in cash goes to….LUKA MERGUINE!"

Luka got up and walked on stage.

"Let's give it up for our winners!" said the announcer.

We all got up and cheered for Luka.

Afterwards she came down and we all hugged her.

"You got lucky this time, Tuna Chick, but I'll win next time," said Lily as she left.

"Somebody is a sore loser," said Gumi.

"Actually she is my Rival," said Luka.

"Still she is a sore loser," said Gumi.

After we said our goodbyes me and Gumi head backed to the motel, it was almost 5 when we got back.

We got back in and I head back up to my room, when I did a similar white haired guy greeted me in my room.

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET UP HERE!" I asked.

"I have my ways," said the guy.

"Get out before I call the cops," I said afraid of future rape.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna do anything to you, I just heard you came back and wanted to apologize," he said.

"Continue," I said sitting down next to him on my bed.

"I'm Dell, Anyway, I was going through some stuff but now I went to rehab and I even have a girlfriend, her name is Lola," he said showing me a picture of a girl with short black hair.

"Well good for you, want to be friends?" I asked.

"Sure," he said getting up.

"If you need anything I live in 1-5," he said about to leave.

"Wait! You live here?" I asked

"Yeah, Gumi lets you rent rooms for $500 a month," he said.

"Wow, cheap," I said.

"Yeah, if you win your bet you can move in here," he said leaving.

That's a good idea since I'm broke. They pay for electricity and internet so I could totally live here!

Wait how did he know about my bet? Whatever I'm going to get into my swimsuit and let my troubles sink away in the hot tub.

I went downstairs at around 5:30 and sat in the hot tub until about 7 then I went upstairs and changed into the outfit I was wearing earlier.

I walked down stairs and told Gumi I was going to 7-11 to get something for dinner.

The 7-11 was across the street so I just walked over.

When I got there I saw a "help wanted" sign on the door.

If I move out I'm gonna need I job so I might as well apply.

When I walked in a boy with red hair and a red scarf greeted me, he looked kind of familiar.

"OH MY GOD MIKU!" he said coming up to me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Kaitos brother," he said.

"Akaito?! I haven't seen you in forever!" I said hugging him back.

"What do you need?" he asked.

"A dozen leeks and a job application," I said.

"Its 50 cents a leek and I'll get you one to fill out," he said walking away.

I got all the good leeks I wanted and then filled out the application Akaito gave me as he checked out my leeks.

After I finished it he read through it.

"YOU GET THE JOB!" he said with a smile.

"Yay!" I said jumping up and down like a school girl.

Just then 3 people walked in.

It was Dell, his girlfriend Lola, and some guy with Pink hair.

"Hey guys! You're late!" said Akaito.

"Whatever," said Lola.

"Hi Teal Haired Chick," said dell.

"You know her?" said a very jealous Lola.

"I tried to rape her a year ago and she might move into our building," said Dell.

Lola still didn't seem happy. (Well I would be mad too if my boyfriend said "I would like to introduce you to a girl I once tried to rape")

"Well Miku will be working here starting tomorrow," said Akaito.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Yuma," said the other guy.

"I'm Lola," said Lola.

"Nice to meet both of you, but I got to go," I said heading back to my apartment.

When I got back to the motel I got into my leek themed pajamas and laid in my bed so I could eat leeks and watch movies until I fall asleep.

The next morning I was sadly woken up by my phone.

"JUST LET ME SLEEP!" I groaned as I picked up my phone.

"Hello?"

"Congratulations Miku, you just won the bet," It was Mikuo.

Wait, I won? Really?

"Miku?" asked Mikuo.

"WOOHOO!" I hung up the phone, got up and danced around.

I'M FREE! I'M FREE TO LIVE MY OWN LIFE! I DON'T HAVE TO LIVE WITH MIKUO MY WHOLE LIFE!

I was so happy, but tired so I crawled back into my bed and fell asleep.

**Sucky last sentence…**

**Whatever hope you guys liked it anyway!**


End file.
